1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a compatibility of the high-speed signal transmission and the low-speed signal transmission.
2. The Related Art
Electronic products have developed rapidly over the past few decades, and peripheral equipments mating with the electronic products are also utilized with increasing frequency. A common connection mode for achieving signal transmission between the electronic products and the corresponding peripheral equipments is to use an electrical connector between the electronic products and the corresponding peripheral equipments. With the development of electronic technology, there is a higher and higher demand for the signal transmission speed between the electronic product and the corresponding peripheral equipment. So the traditional electrical connector which is used to achieve low-speed signal transmission at the start is further improved by extra adding a high-speed transmission terminal group therein so as to make the improved electrical connector compatibly realize the low-speed signal transmission and the high-speed signal transmission.
However, too many terminals are assembled in the electrical connector that often results in electromagnetic interference and thereby has a direct influence on the differential impedance of the high-speed transmission terminal group. As a result, error codes are apt to occur in process of the signal transmission of the electrical connector.